User blog:Spectra123/Current Events
Hello, everybody. Logan Montgomery of Connect Productions here. Now, for those who frequently check on here (or if there is anyone at all), you will notice that the wiki is kinda... dead. Well, there is a reason for this. Everyone in Connect Productions is currently busy with upcoming videos. As Natasha, Ai Akashi (Chloe Sewell) and I are in a separate state from Chuck Moua and the others, we cannot participate in said upcoming videos as ourselves. Chuck, along with many people, both in and out of Connect Productions, are making said videos. He is also having our characters be played by other people. As for the Disconnect. Aside from being a good yet terrible pun, it is a new series that Chuck is currently working on that we hope you people can give us ideas on. Yes, it is a community project. But either way, we are hoping to finish this while a project is also being made. Sure, this does take time away from posting our videos onto YouTube (mainly Chuck's channel called Chuck's Universe (even though it should be called The Connectiverse, but I digress)), but I assure you, we are busy. And finally, what you guys are probably waiting for is what the trailer entails. Well, if you are unaware, Chuck and I have been wanting to work on one more project. On December 23rd, 2018 on Chuck's Universe, a video by the title of "Coming In 2019 - Chuck Connex" was posted. It gave a trailer of what has happened since the events of the Madseid War, otherwise known as Operation Orange: The Movie and the "My House Is Haunted" series via video. There have been vague hints throughout the time since then, so if you've missed it before the trailer, I apologize on behalf of Connect Productions. Originally, this project wasn't supposed to come into fruition until Chuck and I realized that the story aspect of the Connectiverse was laid to rest at an absolutely atrocious point. Sooooooooooo, this is the reason for the recent story arcs in some videos, along with the Disconnect. The people who want to send the Connectiverse off on a good note would be me and Chuck (mainly). We do receive input from our fellow group members and how they would like to be represented. But our fellow group members do have ideas on their future, whether it being a continuation to our YouTube careers (I, probably stupidly enough, will actually attempt to continue the Connectiverse), other live streaming platforms, or any artistic media. I just wanted to take the time and make this blog post just to give you all an update on what has been going on and why both the wiki is dead and our channels (all of our channels, to be exact, for those who has accounts on YT) have been void of videos. So for those who took the time to read this, thank you for following our journey through these skits that all started from one person (it being Chuck) to many people (such as myself, Krissy, Dave, Natasha, Chloe, and many more). We just hope you would continue following us on our journey. As I said, I will continue the Connectiverse and will indeed include many of the other members. But the others probably won't post on their channels. Again, thank you all for this amazing journey. Until next time, Logan Montgomery aka Spectra Helioticity. Category:Blog posts